dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doomlurker/The Flash Film Idea
The Flash is quickly (no pun intended) becoming one of my favourite DC characters. I actually really like his rogues gallery, especially since they got revamped in the New 52. I just think he has some great stories and while the film with John Wesley Shipp wasn't actually that bad, it's dated and the Flash deserves a new film. Story The film would start with the Flash running, dodging in between traffic then running up a wall of a building. Barry would be narrating about how he was used to taking things slow and was known for it and that it is why he was recruited onto the forensics division of Central City Police Department because of how thorough he was. Then he'd get hit and stopped dead in his tracks, falling to the ground and then it'd flashback. Looking at The Flash's origin, there really isn't much that'd need changing for the film. Bartholomew "Barry" Allen is transferred to the Central City Police Department Science Division. Whilst on one of his first crime scenes he meets Iris West and the two immediately hit it off and Iris, who is much more forward than Barry, asks him on a date to happen later that week. That night, Barry ends up working late in the lab, doing an experiment when a freak lightning storm begins, a lightning strike crashes through the window, hitting Barry and dousing him in the chemicals that he was experimenting with which, combined with the lightning strike which triggered the reaction, have a strange effect on Barry. He goes outside and tries to call a taxi which ignores him, he runs after it but overtakes it and finds himself unable to stop. After running non stop for a few blocks he sees someone shoot at Iris, the family member of someone she'd reported about. Barry manages to slow down and change direction, rushing towards Iris, outrunning the bullet and taking her to safety but having to run off almost immediately to keep his identity secret until he decides the best plan of action. He decides, as a cop and a genuinely honest guy, he should use his abilities to help people, designing a costume using a special cold cast polyester he developed in college, which could be molded into miniature outfits from liquid material, that, when submersed in a special liquid, became sensitive to nitrogen, expanding on contact with the nitrogen in the air. A charge from a battery-powered ring he wore on his finger caused the fabric to release the extra nitrogen and shrink back into the ring. If this (taken directly from the comics) doesn't work or seems too unbelievable then he can just develop a fabric that won't be ruined by the friction created from his running. While developing/designing the costume, Barry hears Iris reporting about a robbery that took place in Central City hours earlier. He decides to investigate the crime scene, carrying out an entire forensic search in seconds, he finds a mark in the wall with a splinter of wood in that the department seemed to have missed. He analyzes the wood back at the lab and identifies it as having Australian origins. Getting wrapped up in designing the costume and analyzing the wood he misses his date with Iris but promises to make it up to her. She accepts, telling him to meet her in Petersburg in front of Carmine's the next day at 6. Barry shows up on time this time and the couple order dinner, as they begin eating Iris is paged and has to leave, apologizing, saying that there is a robbery in motion and Picture News wanted her to do the live news coverage, Barry is very understanding and wishes Iris luck, the kiss and she rushes off. Barry pays the bill and rushes off, changing into his "uniform". He arrives on the scene and witnesses Digger Harkness, with an accomplice, throw a boomerang and disarming the police surrounding him. One police officer reaches for his gun so Harkness throws a different boomerang with a sharp edge which begins to cut the police officer's throat. Barry watches in horror and rushes over, knocking the boomerang away much to the officer's relief and Harkness's surprise. Harkness' accomplice begins to flee, Barry runs after him and trips him before returning to subdue Harkness. Harkness throws multiple boomerangs. One sticks in the side of a building and then explodes, another heads for Iris and the news crew, others fly into the crowd endangering multiple lives. Barry runs straight to he one headed for Iris, catching it then collecting up the others flying blindly into the crowd, then heads to the building, checking the wreckage and saving anyone he could by which time Harkness has escaped, Barry pursues, repeat the opening sequence where he's running, dodging and begins to run up a wall, getting hit by a boomerang which makes him fall, landing rough. He gets up and tries to find Harkness but this time he has well and truly vanished. As the crowd begins to gather again, everyone trying to see the scarlet speedster for themselves, Barry runs to his apartment and catches Iris' report on TV. He learns that he has been dubbed "The Flash" but because he didn't actually apprehend George "Digger" Harkness aka Captain Boomerang he had made a somewhat disappointing debut in Central City. One positive of this new hero's arrival was Harkness' accomplise, Leonard "Len" Snart, was taken into custody. Barry goes to work the next day and gets told by James Forrest that they've acquired one of Captain Boomerang's boomerangs and want Barry to analyse it to see if there is anything that they can use to find Boomerang. Barry asks why they need him to do it as Forrest is more than capable. Forrest tells him that he has another case to work on and that after that he's got to plan his retirement. Barry heads into the lab where he is met by Patty Spivot, his new lab assistant. She tells him that she has some experience but he'll have to show her around. She's very flirty but Barry ignores her advances, showing her around, getting agitated about having to take it slow, now that he has superspeed going normal speed seems so much slower. He leaves Patty to run the analysis while he checks the files on George Harkness and finds that "The Flash" has a file started up, labelled as "Potentially dangerous" and a "Vigilante". Barry checks on Patty, happy she's got things under control then heads into Captain Frye's office. He asks Frye about the file on the Flash, but Frye tells him that that is none of his concern and that a house has been set alight and he wanted Barry to check it out to find out who started it. Barry heads to the crime scene and finds a custom flamethrower which is shaped like a gun. As he is taking the gun back to the Crime Lab a fire engine drives past. Barry follows it, changing into the Flash, following it to another fire. The Flash enters the building and encounters the arsonist, wearing a suit made from flame-retardant material and wielding identical flamethrower guns to the one Barry found in the rubble of the last house. The arsonist introduces himself as Heat Wave, telling the Flash that his obsession with fire was just that, an obsession, until he saw Captain Boomerang and thought he'd get in on it and become a "supervillain". The Flash tells him that he'll stop him and Heat Wave replies that he'd anticipated that, which is why there are people trapped through out the apartment block in locked rooms each with a growing fire and nothing to extinguish it with. The Flash hears screaming and rushes towards Heat Wave, planning on taking him out quickly, Heat Wave had anticipated this as well and lets out a burst of flames which engulf the Flash. The Flash puts out the fire to find Heat Wave gone, wanting to pursue but knowing people will die if he does, so instead he begins saving people room by room. One person remains when the Flash re-enters the house, grabbing the final victim just as the house explodes. Everyone thinks he and the victim are dead but as the flames erupt, the Flash speeds out just in the nick of time with the final victim. Rushing off before the police tried to take him in, the crowd applauding his heroic act. When Barry gets back to the Crime Lab to analyse the flamethrower, Patty has the TV on in the Lab where Iris is reporting on the fire and the Flash. Again they state that although everyone was saved the Flash once again failed to apprehend the main threat and that both Heat Wave and Captain Boomerang are still at large and while the focus was on Heat Wave, Boomerang robbed another bank. Barry turns the TV off, making Patty jump. He asks if she had any luck but she said that he Boomerang was clean and didn't even have Harkness' fingerprints on it let alone anything linking the boomerang to Harkness' hideout. He tells her to run some more tests and analyses the flamethrower. While they work Patty talks to him about the Flash saying that she thinks he's a hero and doesn't deserve the bad publicity, he agrees then finds fingerprints on the flamethrower, left during its assembly. He finds a fingerprint match, identifying Heat Wave as Mick Rory. Barry goes into Captain Frye's office and tells him Heat Wave's true identity and that he has a history of pyromania and arson. Frye begins to compliment Barry on his speedy work when Barry gets a call. Frye allows him to take it. It's Iris she wants to meet up with him. He agrees and meets her at his apartment. They get close and intimate and then she asks him for the inside scoop on the Heat Wave and Boomerang cases. This kills the moment and he asks her to leave, thinking that she's only interested in him to get inside knowledge on cases and not because she likes him. Some time passes and Barry keeps a tab on what was happening with the Heat Wave and Captain Boomerang cases, during this time he ignores all of Iris' attempts to contact him. He eventually works out a correlation between the fires and the robberies so that when the next fire starts the Flash runs around the building, sucking out the oxygen so that the fire extinguishes then rushes to the Central Bank - where he suspected the next robbery would be, expecting Heat Wave to be long gone by now, and surely enough Captain Boomerang is there. The Flash doesn't let himself be seen but every time Boomerang throws one of his signature weapons the Flash runs past and catches it until Boomerang realises the Flash is there. Instead of panicking Captain Boomerang smiles, ready for a rematch, confident that he would be able to escape the Scarlet Speedster just like before. Boomerang throws multiple boomerangs at the bank hostages but this time Flash catches them and throws them back at Boomerang who laughs and catches them, thanking the Flash for the ammunition. The Flash asks Boomerang if any of those boomerangs he threw had and special tricks the holds up a remote detonator, Boomerang panics and drops a number of the boomerangs asking how the Flash got the detonator. The Flash simply replies "Uh hello! Superspeed?" Boomerang throws one of his remaining boomerangs, the Flash dodges and distracts Boomerang when his own weapon returns and hits him the face, breaking his nose. Boomerang throws two more boomerangs, one skims the Flash as he dodges the first, cutting the Flash's arm. Boomerang laughs saying the Flash wasn't fast enough to which the Flash replies "I believe you're missing a boomerang." Captain Boomerang turns as the first boomerang returns and catches it, turning around ready to throw it at the Flash who is stood right next to him and punches Boomerang in the face, using the pain from the already broken nose to knock him out. He then carries the unconscious Boomerang outside and hands him over into police custody. One of the rookie officers tells the Flash that Heat Wave has been spotted across town. The Flash races across town and locates Heat Wave, telling him that seconds ago he handed Heat Wave's accomplice, Captain Boomerang, over to the police. Heat Wave tells him that he was never working with Boomerang and that he was inspired by other villains. As the Flash asks who he means, Heat Wave douses the Flash in flames. The Flash has modified his suit so the material is flame-retardant so rushes through the flames straight at Heat Wave, hitting each arm and disarming Heat Wave. Heat Wave pulls the triggers as they're knocked from his hands starting a fire. Heat Wave mocks the Flash saying how he's just started the fire that'll kill some innocent people. The Flash tells him that he already made sure the building was empty before confronting Heat Wave and that Heat Wave must have missed the Flash's trick with the last building. Heat Wave asks what he means and the Flash begins to run, circling round and round Heat Wave who pulls out another gun and tries to burn the Flash again. His attempts are to no avail as the Flash is running so fast that it's beginning to suck the oxygen from the room. Heat Wave gets woozy and eventually passes out. The Flash hands Heat Wave over to the authorities and is praised a hero. He remains ever humble publicly stating to Iris West that he's just trying to help before speeding off. When Barry goes home Iris is waiting on his doorstep, she apologises and tells him how she real feels and that she feels terrible about what happened before. She wants to make it up to him, he forgives her and tells her that he understands she was just doing her job. He also tells her that he saw her report on the arrests of both Captain Boomerang and Heat Wave and she tells him that her boss wants her to give the Flash a bad wrap but she thinks he's a hero. Mid-credits: Captain Boomerang is cuffed in the back of a van, black eyes and a bleeding nose, he shouts to the driver. "I don't want to tell you how to do your job mate but Iron Heights is the other way!" the driver replies "You're not going to Iron Heights." The outside of the van is shown and is marked up with BELLE REVE PENITENTIARY. This would set up a future Suicide Squad film. Post-credtis: The van taking Heat Wave to Iron Heights Penitentiary is hit by a freeze ray and brought to a halt. The back of the van is pulled open and we see Heat Wave. "Snart? I thought they locked you up..." we then see Captain Cold and Glider, Snart replies. "It's Cold now, Captain Cold and so did they." Cold and Glider smile. Some of you may have expected a Justice League set up but there will be another Flash film before my Justice League. Cast For Barry Allen aka the Flash, I originally chose Matthew Fox (Lost, Speed Racer) but due to him being in his late forties and my Aquaman choice being in his early twenties, I decided on Chris Pine (Star Trek, Unstoppable). I realise it's not a particularly original pick but he can play both funny and serious and is a great actor, in my opinion, who could easily pull off the role. For Iris West, News Reporter and Barry's love interest who is impressed by his honesty and can use his knowledge to get the edge on her reports, I chose Danneel Harris (Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay, One Tree Hill). She's sexy, feisty and can be comedic when required. I think she's be great in the role. For Patty Spivot, Barry's lab assistant in Central City Police Department, I cast Brea Grant (Heroes, Halloween II). She would mostly act as his assistant but it can be suggested that she is interested in Barry romantically, as a nod to their New 52 relationship and to set up a possible love triangle in a sequel. For Captain Darryl Frye of the Central City Police Department, I would cast John Wesley Shipp (The Flash), The Flash from 90s television series. He looks fairly similar to Frye and it would be a nice little easter egg for fans of the Flash. As James Forrest, a forensic DNA specialist and friend of Barry Allen, I chose Anthony Anderson (Transformers, The Departed). Anderson frequently plays comedic parts but he can play serious where it's required. He could be quite jokey with Barry especially as he relays his plans for when he retires. Anderson is in his forties and could be made to look older if not, he wouldn't have a HUGE role so the age difference wouldn't matter. To portray Heat Wave I chose Mark Wahlberg (Max Payne, The Fighter) because he has experience in action films and I think he could play an awesome, twisted pyromaniac that is Heat Wave. For Captain Boomerang, who would use Heat Wave's fires as a distraction while he commits other crimes, I cast David Wenham (Lord of the Rings, 300). Not only is he Australian (like Digger "Captain Boomerang" Harkness) but he has proven his acting ability in a number of action films. For Lisa Snart aka Glider, I cast Amanda Seyfried (Red Riding Hood, Gone) because she has experience in action but can also be elegant which is something essential for the Glider. And finally for Leonard "Len" Snart aka Captain Cold, I cast Desmond Harrington (Dexter, Ghost Ship). I originally would have used Guy Pearce (Memento, Prometheus) but as I cast Amanda Seyfried as Glider, who is Cold's sister, they needed to be closer in age and Harrington would be great and sinister, when need be, in the role. Category:Blog posts